Happy Little Family in Hell
by Childhood Creations
Summary: A VERY short one-shot on Daryl's thoughts while on watch for Sophia one day and how this new undead world was really taking a toll on him. Please review. Love you all and thanks for reading!


Title: Little happy family in Hell

Rating: **K+**

Summary: A VERY short one-shot on Daryl's thoughts while on watch for Sophia one day and how this new undead world was really taking a toll on him.

Author note: This is just a very short one-shot, my mother loves Daryl (whom she thought she'd hate) and so I wrote her a little something about him while waiting for her to get out of class today.

** In less than thirty minutes after posting this got over 50 views and a few favourites. Thank you so much! You all made my night!

* * *

><p>Daryl stood quietly watching the area, only hoping against hope that he would see the small Sophia appear out of the woods, anywhere with her blonde hair bouncing as she walked toward him. A loud moan distracted Daryl, pulling him from his daydream. There was a walker far off in the distance, he could see the staggering undead with disgust on Daryl's face. He'd shoot, but he didn't really want to walk all that way to get his arrow back. It would be sure to die by his hand soon enough, just needed to get closer. No use in leaving where he was at yet.<p>

"Hey." Daryl turned in surprise to see a _living _human man standing behind where the crossbow-slinger stood, he armed himself against the newcomer though the man posed no threat at all.

"What do you want?" the man held up his hands, cautiously rolling down a sleeve on his arm, Daryl's eyes widened now knowing just what the man likely wanted.

"I have a favor to ask you." he said, with no surprise to Daryl there, "I was bitten, you see." he pointed twice at his exposed arm with a large bite bleeding down his arm. There was a long moment before the man continued; "Kill me." he said quietly.

"Okay." Daryl said with a huff. It was what he expected. There wasn't anything he could do to help the man anyway. Once you were bitten, you were dead. Nothing could be done to save anyone who'd been bitten. The man handed him a gun and Daryl took it with no hesitation at all.

"Use mine. Your arrow seems a bit, well... bloody." he looked at the crossbow and had a defeated look on his face. Could beggars _really _be choosers at this point?

"Okay." he said again, his face in a permanent frown. He took the man's gun into his hands and began to check the load. Sure enough, it was fully loaded.

"Thank you." the man mumbled, Daryl didn't take time to think about just what he was about to do, he just knew he had to do it. Aiming, Daryl took in a deep breath and exhaled, he pulled the trigger and let the man fall to the grass.

"Sorry." he said calmly, feeling dead inside. Daryl turned again, this time toward the far off walker that wasn't so far off anymore. "Hello there, dead meat." he smiled, taking a shot at the walker. It made a loud groaning noise before falling just as the infected man had, only much less graceful as it continued to try and stagger. Daryl took one more shot at the walker, it finally completely fell. Dead for sure now.

He looked around the wastes, not too happy that Sophia was still missing and the entire confrontation had not made her come forward. Then again, she was a little girl. "Sophia!" he screamed loudly, "Sophia! It's Daryl! We're missin' you, girly! You're mother misses you!" he could feel just how dry his throat was now that he'd screamed to the absent heavens.

This _Hell _that they now lived in was murder on his soul. He'd lost not just his life, his brother, but now their own little makeshift family was dwindling. Carl was shot and Sophia was missing. To top it all off a man came out in the middle of nowhere and told Daryl to kill him just a moment ago.

Was this _Hell _even worth living in? Would there ever be a silver-lining here, ever again? Daryl could only hope, only wish that there was that silver-lining he was dreaming of in the near future.

Right now though, all he wanted, the** only** thing, was for Carol to smile again with Sophia in her arms. He knew that Carl would be okay, his worry all lied with Carol and Sophia now. Anything that could show signs, or even a small sign, that this life was worth continuing on. He didn't feel like there was any reason, but he had to hope for now. Hope that Sophia would come back, Carol needed Sophia and Daryl wouldn't stop until then.

Daryl took a deep breath, spitting onto the ground below and walking back to the ranch. "Sophia! I'm going back! I'll be out soon again, don't worry!" he shouted to what seems like nothingness. He spent a long moment waiting, waiting for her to come into vision, his hopes were crushed.

It was getting late and he didn't want to be caught alone out here without light or more protection than just an unreliable gun and his crossbow with **one **arrow left. He looked at the dead man, Daryl would have moved him or buried him, but he'd rather not take his chances. He'd cheated death enough, much less become undead and be chasing those who had become his _family._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! I'm very grateful! Thanks once more!<br>Remember; Always Double Tap.


End file.
